Always and Only You
by accii fangor
Summary: Sekuel dari Marco's Firstlove. Dipersembahkan khusus untuk pasangan favorit saya, Rachel dan Tobias. Enjoy it!


**Disclaimer **: Animorphs belong to the one and only K.A. Applegate

**Note** : Author belom baca semua buku Animorphs. Cuman buku ke 2, 5-19, 21, 23, 24, 27-29, 38. Udah itu doang… Jadi fic ini dibuat berdasarkan pengetahuan author yang sangat terbatas. Just enjoy it Fic khusus untuk Rachel dan Tobias, pasangan yang paling author suka

**ALWAYS AND ONLY YOU**

Namaku Rachel. Rachel saja. Nama belakangku tidak penting untuk kau tahu. Aku adalah bagian dari sekelompok kecil manusia dan andalite remaja yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari serangan alien parasit bernama Yeerk. Kami adalah animorphs, lima anak remaja dan dua andalite remaja. (author: kenapa 2? Baca marco's firstlove dulu , promosi2… hhaha..)

Saat ini sedang liburan musim panas. Karena sedang tidak pertempuran apapun, kami memutuskan untuk mengisi liburan layaknya anak-anak normal lainnya. Pergi berlibur, jalan-jalan, nonton, berjemur, ataupun berkencan. Yeah… itulah yang aku lakukan tadi siang kalau saja si cebol itu tidak mengacau.

Walaupun gara-gara kecerobohannya itu Animorphs bisa mendapat sekutu baru, tapi tetap saja dia mengacaukan semuanya. Padahal waktu itu aku hampir saja berhasil membujuk Tobias untuk berkencan seperti remaja normal lainnya. Aku hendak mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahun Allison. Kurasa dia butuh sedikit waktu bersenang-senang. Sebagai manusia tentunya. Tapi gara-gara ulah Marco, aku jadi lupa.

Dan kau tahu hasilnya? Keesokan harinya Tobias marah dan pergi begitu saja saat kami semua sedang makan di mall. Saat itu Dave dan Kevin –cowok yang bisa dibilang cukup populer di sekolah- membujukku dan Jake untuk datang ke pesta Allison. Bahkan Dave menawarkan tumpangan untukku. Mungkin Tobias tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Hal ini sedikit menyinggung egonya.

Itulah Tobias. Harga dirinya sangat tinggi. Ia tidak mau dikasihani. Ia menjalani semuanya sendiri. Adaptasi terhadap tubuh barunya, cara hidup yang baru, kenyataan masa lalunya, dan juga ketakutannya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menjadi lebih tegar dibanding anggota Animorphs yang lain, termasuk aku.

Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Tak peduli siapa dirinya. Seorang manusia ataupun seekor elang. Dia tetaplah Tobias-ku. Tobias yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindungiku. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Karena itu, aku tak butuh siapapun untuk membantuku berbaikan dengannya.

**OOO**

Sore hari sepulang dari mall, aku pergi ke rumah Cassie dan membantunya berdandan. Jake sudah mengajaknya ke pesta Allison saat mereka berdua ke pantai kemarin. Jake menjemput Cassie tepat pukul setengah tujuh malam dan mereka berangkat ke rumah Minnie terlebih dahulu dengan taxi. Setelah Jake dan Cassie pergi, aku segera morph menjadi rajawali bondol dan terbang menuju hutan. Kurasa Tobias tak akan suka jika aku menjadi burung hantu.

Aku tiba di 'rumah' Ax tak berapa lama kemudian. Dugaanku benar, Tobias ada disana. Ia bertengger di jendela 'rumah' Ax, sedangkan di dalam rumah ada Ax dan Marco. Baguslah. Tugasku jadi lebih ringan.

Saat aku hendak menghampiri mereka, aku mendengar Marco dan Tobias nyanyi bersamaan. Padahal lagunya berbeda. Marco menyanyikan soundtrack film yang baru saja mereka tonton sedangkan Tobias menyanyikan 'That Should Be Me'-nya Justin Bieber. Aku berhenti di tengah jalan dan memutuskan untuk hinggap di salah satu pohon. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu menghantam dadaku. Maksudku secara konotasi. Aku merasa… lagu ini sengaja dinyanyikan Tobias untukku. Aku yakin dia sudah mengetahui kedatanganku dari tadi.

Tiba-tiba Tobias berhenti nyanyi dan berkata padaku secara khusus, {Rachel? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan?}

{Yeah. Aku perlu bicara denganmu.}

{Oke}

Aku mengepakkan sayapku dan terbang menjauh. Tobias mengikutiku setelah berpamitan pada Ax dan Marco. Sebelum terlalu jauh, aku berkata pada Ax dan Marco secara khusus, {Ax? Marco? Jake menyuruh kalian ke rumah Minnie sekarang. Kurasa Jake ingin kalian ikut pesta juga}

**OOO**

Aku membawa Tobias ke rumahku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahku. Mom masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Jordan dan Sarah menginap di rumah Dad minggu ini. Dad mengajakku juga, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini. Bersama Animorphs. Bersama Tobias. Selalu Tobias.

Saat pergi tadi, aku sengaja membiarkan jendela kamarku terbuka. Aku mendarat di atas tempat tidurku dan mulai demorph. Tobias mendarat di tepi jendelaku dan bertengger disana.

{Masuklah Tobias} aku berkata.

{Untuk apa? Aku biasa disini…}

Aku bangkit setelah proses demorph selesai dan duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Aku menatap mata elangnya yang galak. Ia memalingkan mukanya. Bukan gerakan yang normal untuk seekor elang.

"Kau marah, Tobias? Kenapa kau marah?"

{Aku tidak marah, Rachel}

"Lalu apa kalo tidak marah?"

{Aku tidak marah!}

"Okeee… Kau hanya tersinggung"

{Tentu saja tidak. Tersinggung untuk apa?}

"Karena aku tidak mengajakmu ke pesta?"

Tobias tertawa getir, {Untuk apa aku tersinggung gara-gara itu? Aku tidak suka pesta}

"Karena aku akan berpesta dengan cowok lain sedangkan kau hanya di hutan bersama Ax, menonton film? Atau mungkin sendirian karena Ax dan Marco pasti sudah siap untuk berangkat ke pesta sekarang…"

{Mereka juga pergi?}

Aku menatapnya jengkel, "Yeah mereka juga pergi dan apakah kau juga bersedia?"

{Bersedia untuk apa?}

"Ke pesta, Tobias… Bersamaku… Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu kemarin sore kalau saja si cebol Marco tidak mengacau"

Tobias terdiam lagi.

"Sekali-sekali aku juga ingin berkencan secara normal, Tobias."

{Kau bisa berkencan dengan Dave atau Kevin yang tidak perlu morph dan demorph tiap dua jam}

"Apakah kau bodoh? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu! Hanya kau. Berdansa, bergandengan tangan…", aku merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap dari dalam diriku. Sebenarnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah terbawa emosi. Tapi jika berhadapan dengannya… entahlah… aku seperti bukan aku.

{Maafkan aku…}

"Apa?", aku menatapnya tak percaya.

{Oh bukan itu maksudku. A-aku… aku minta maaf untuk keegoisanku}

Aku bernapas lega, "Apakah itu artinya kau mau, Tobias?"

{Aku selalu berpikir aku tak pantas untukmu, Rachel. Kita tidak seharusnya berhubungan. Kau pantas mendapatkan cowok lain yang lebih pantas untukmu. Yang tidak perlu morph dan demorph tiap dua jam, yang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan berjalannya waktu setiap saat, yang bisa menggandengmu setiap saat, memelukmu kapanpun dan dimanapun, yang…}

"Kau mau ke pesta bersamaku atau tidak?", aku memotong perkataannya.

{Baiklah}

Aku tersenyum, "Kalau begitu masuklah dan morph menjadi manusia. Pestanya pasti sudah mulai. Kita harus cepat."

Tobias menurutiku. Ia mendarat di lantai dan mulai morph. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah menuju lemari. Aku membuka lemariku dan mengeluarkan sebuah setelan pesta untuk Tobias.

"Pakailah ini", kataku sambil menyodorkan setelan itu kepada Tobias yang berdiri di belakangku. Tobias dalam tubuh manusianya.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya ya"

"Tentu saja. Tadi siang aku, Cassie, dan Minnie membeli gaun untuk kami dan juga untuk kalian, para cowok"

"Trims", katanya.

"Aku yakin kau akan terlihat keren dengan baju itu"

"Tentu saja, kan kau yang memilih", ia tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum, "Aku akan siap dalam lima menit", kataku.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju dan berdandan. Gaunku sudah kugantung di balik pintu kamar mandi. Gaun dengan warna yang sama dengan setelan Tobias.

Lima menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Siap untuk berangkat. Begitu juga dengan Tobias. Ia baru saja selesai mengancingkan kemejanya. Aku menghampirinya dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedang mengancingkan kancing teratasnya. Dia menatapku. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Kemudian aku membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Tobias.

"Begini baru keren. Kau seperti cowok cupu tadi. Tinggal tambahkan kacamata tebal", kataku sambil ketawa. Ia terlihat malu.

Aku berhenti ketawa dan memasang ekspresi serius, "Tobias…", panggilku.

"Hn", jawabnya kaku. (ini tobias atau sasuke ya? *bug!* Hhaha…)

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak berpikir", kataku. "Cukup satu yang perlu kau tahu, Tobias. Aku selalu menyayangimu… Hanya kau... Aku tak butuh cowok lain… Aku-", sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Tobias menarikku dan memelukku. "Begitu juga yang kurasakan, Rachel. Aku minta maaf…", katanya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf…", kataku. Aku menatap matanya. Mata yang tak pernah terlihat sayu lagi. Mata yang lebih tajam. Mata yang memantulkan bayangan diriku yang semakin dekat dan akhirnya terpejam. Yah, mata itu terpejam saat ia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku juga dan membalas ciumannya.

**OOO**

Setengah jam kemudian kami telah sampai di rumah Allison. Pestanya sangat meriah. Alunan musik terdengar dari arah belakang. Aku dan Tobias berjalan bergandengan menuju ke belakang setelah mengucapkan selamat pada Allison. Halaman belakang rumah Allison sangat luas. Ada kolam renang di tengahnya. Dan di pinggir kolam renang, panggung dibuat dengan semegah mungkin. Lantai dansa dibuat di depan panggung. Kami datang saat lagunya slow.

"Rachel!", Cassie memanggilku. Ia bersama Jake.

"Hi Cassie, mana yang lain?", tanyaku.

"Erek dan Ax sedang berada di stand makanan. Dan… kau lihat di lantai dansa disana?", Cassie menunjuk ke arah lantai dansa. "Disana ada Marco dan Minnie, sedang berdansa kalau kau mau tahu."

"Wow, itu kemajuan besar. Akhirnya cebol itu dapat pasangan juga…", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah, mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan bertemu", kata Tobias.

"Apakah kalian akan berdansa juga?", Jake bertanya padaku dan Tobias. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "Yeah, mungkin kalau kalian berdansa, Rachel bisa membujuk Cassie untuk berdansa juga. Aku sudah mengajaknya dari tadi…"

Aku tertawa, "Kenapa kau tidak mau Cassie? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian berdansa kan…", kataku.

"Oh entahlah Rachel. Hanya saja ini berbeda dengan yang di sekolah. Tidak ada guru dan yeah kau lihat saja. Semuanya seperti lepas kendali. Pasangan dimana-mana. Berciuman dan…", Cassie terlihat malu untuk melanjutkan. "Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman"

"Biarkan saja Cassie. Aku jamin sepupuku ini tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu"

"Bukan itu maksudku…", muka Cassie memerah… Kadang-kadang dia memang bisa terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku menoleh ke arah Tobias dan kulihat sepertinya dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Cassie.

"Ayolaaaah…", aku menarik tangan Cassie dan Tobias bersamaan ke lantai dansa. Sengaja memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari Marco dan Minnie. Jake mengekor di belakang dan berkata, "Trims, sepupu"

Pada akhirnya, kami berempat berdansa berpasangan. Aku mengalungkan tenganku ke leher Tobias dan ia memegang pinggangku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, "Rilex, Tobias. Masih ada satu jam lebih sedikit. Setelah ini, kita pergi dari sini…", kataku. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Apa yang dikatakan Cassie benar. Ini tidak sama dengan pesta yang diadakan sekolah. Disini lebih bebas. Tidak ada guru ataupun orangtua yang mengawasi. Kulihat pasangan di sekitar kami berdansa dengan sangat mesra. Beberapa bahkan berciuman beberapa kali sambil berdansa. Sebisa mungkin aku tak memperdulikannya. Saat ini, hanya Tobias yang ada di pikiranku. Kurasa Tobias juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, musik berhenti. Kami semua berhenti berdansa. Ternyata bintang tamunya akan segera datang. Semua yang ada di lantai dansa bersorak menyambut bintang tamu. Di tengah keramaian itu, ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Rachel!", aku menoleh dan melihat Marco melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruhku bergabung. Aku diam saja dan malah menarik tangan Tobias menjauh dari sana.

"Ayo kita pergi…", kataku.

**OOO**

Kami morph di dalam mobil Allison dan meninggalkan baju luar kami disana. Sepuluh menit kemudian, kami telah berada di langit. Kami menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sejuk sambil terbang berkejar-kejaran. Rajawali dan elang. Tak berapa lama, kami mendapat tontonan menarik di balkon rumah Allison.

"Kurasa kita pergi saja, Rachel. Ini privasi mereka", kata Tobias.

"Yeah kau benar… Akhirnya semua memiliki pasangan… Bagus juga"

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian Tobias mengajakku mendarat di tepi pantai yang sepi. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Tobias mulai morph menjadi manusia di balik sebuah karang yang sangat besar. Ia juga menyuruhku demorph. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke tepi pantai dan duduk disana sambil menarikku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya melingkar di bahuku.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Rachel…", katanya. Aku menoleh ke samping, menatap Tobias yang juga sedang menatapku. Dan sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Tobias menciumku.

**THE END**

**Waaaaa…. Akhirnya selesai jugaa…**

**Maaf kalo ada typo…**

**Maaf kalo ada OOC, baik Rachel maupun Tobias…**

**Maaf juga kalo adegan nya kiss mulu. Ahaha…**

**Karena bentar lagi puasa saya jadi minta maaf terus nih…**

**Thx for reading… saya disini setia menunggu review **


End file.
